*Chapter 7*
Last Chapter: '' Luke said, slowly, "I'm the son of Hermes."'' Maddie's POV Ha ha. Didn't think you'd be hearing from me, did you? Well, here I am. Ok, where were we? Oh yeah. When Luke came back. Right......"Really?" Tori said, smiling. "Yeah." Luke said, still in shock. "Girls!!!!!!!!!!!" We turned to see Tage, Joe, and Adam running toward us with their weapons ready for action. "What?" Michaela asked. "Step away from Luke!" Joe yelled, "He's dangerous, and evil!" "Yeah!" Tage added. "He's my brother! Well....half-brother," Tori said, looking at Joe and the other's expression. "Wow." They said at the same time. "Come on," I said, "Let Tori and Luke have some time to catch up." "Fine," the boys grumbled. Tori and Luke walked away, talking. "Hey Michaela," Tage asked, blushing, "Do you want to go for a walk?" "Yes!" Michaela cried. As they walked away, Adam and I whistled at the same time. I looked at him. His black hair was shaggy, and his dark brown eyes were dark, but.....cute. I looked away, blushing alittle. "So......what do we do now?" He said, after a silent moment. "Um....do you what to....race?" I asked, smirking alittle. "Sure." He said, smirking back. "Ok. First to the Zeus cabin and back, wins, on your mark, get set, GO!" And we took off, me in the lead. Michaela's POV Tage and I were walking, and talking. Oh man, he was soooooo HOT. "So Michaela, what's your dad like?" He asked. My breathing stopped. "My-my d-d-dad?" "Oh sorry! Is that personal?" "No! No, it's not. It's just.....my dad..." I took a deep breath," My dad is in prison, and I haven't seen him in a year." "Oh. That's sad. I've never met my dad. You know how that works. Not alot of us talk to our godly parents." "Oh. So...who's your dad?" "Apollo. Who's your godly mom?" Before I could answer, my half-sister, Carlee, ran up and said, "Hey sis! Here's your purse! I saw that Travis trying to take it! TTYL!" When, she ran of, Tage was quiet for the rest of the walk. "Tage?" "Hm?" "What's wrong? You're kind of quieter than usual." After a short silence, he asked, "Did you?" "Did I what?" "Did you make me like you?" "What?! No! I mean......I don't know what all the Aphrodite powers are but........" My voice trailed off. "You did, didn't you!?" "No! I didn't know you liked me!" "This was all an act! This is for the Rite of Passage, isn't it!?" "What's the 'Rite of Passage'?!" He looked at me sourly, and said, "I can't believe I fell for another stupid Aphrodite girl." And started to walk away. I opened my mouth to yell some burn, but nothing come out. When he was gone, I sat down, and just sat there, empty. Tage took my heart, and ripped it into a million pieces. After a few minutes, I walked back to the Big House (the weather was getting pretty bad), where surpisingly Tage (curse him), Adam, Maddie, Joe, Luke, and Tori were gathered with Chiron. "Hello, Michaela." He said. "What's going on?" I asked, as I took a seat next to Tori, who smiled warmly at me. "It's time I tell why the Gods are fighting, and what's going on." He answered, gravely. Category:XXTorunnXx Category:Pray Category:Chapter Page